


Melodías e infortunios

by salviohexia



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: M/M, implied Kvothe/Denna
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salviohexia/pseuds/salviohexia
Summary: La posada en donde pasarían la noche no era tan lujosa como para llamar la atención, ni de tan mala muerte como para que se sospechara que estaban ocultándose de alguien. La intensión de Kvothe era aclarar su mente un rato, no tener más en qué pensar.





	

_**Melodías e infortunios** _

_***** _

La posada en donde pasarían la noche no era tan lujosa como para llamar la atención, ni de tan mala muerte como para que se sospechara que estaban ocultándose de alguien. Kvothe caminó directamente a la barra y le pidió al posadero dos habitaciones sencillas para pasar la noche y algo de cenar para él y su amigo, ante la mención, Bast alzó la cabeza, saludando al hombre que los atendía.

El posadero, un sujeto alto, robusto, de bigote poblado y cabeza calva, compuso una expresión de disculpa.

─Comida y bebida sí puedo darles ─dijo con voz grave─. Pero me temo que sólo me queda una habitación.

Suspirando por la esperanza perdida de poder descansar un rato, Bast se acomodó el morral sobre el hombro, listo ya para partir otra vez. Kvothe lo sujetó por el antebrazo antes de que pudiera dar un paso.

─No se preocupe, buen señor ─contestó Kvothe sonriendo─, en ocasiones como esta es cuando agradezco a Tehlu que a mi aprendiz no le moleste dormir en el suelo. Además así saldrá más barato.

Bast rodó los ojos mientras el posadero y Kvothe soltaban una sonora carcajada.

─Muy bien, muy bien ─el posadero se agachó un poco y sacó debajo de la barra una oxidada llave que le entregó a Kvothe. Entonces se dirigió a Bast─: Si necesitas más mantas o una almohada pídeselas a la mucama.

Su habitación estaba en el primer piso hasta el fondo. No el mejor sitio para dormir puesto que se escuchaban las voces, los gritos y la música de los otros huéspedes. Pero era mejor que nada. El cuarto era pequeño, con una ventana con vista a un sucio callejón; la cama era estrecha, tan sólo viéndola era obvio que estaba dura, aunque muy limpia. También había una mesa con las patas chuecas y una silla de madera con cojines descoloridos y aplastados.

Bast contempló la cama como si fuera un tesoro y suspiró.

─Si quisieras me harías un espacio, Reshi.

Haciendo como que no lo escuchaba, Kvothe dejó su macuto y su estuche con su laúd en la mesa, que se tambaleó con el peso. Bast trató de nuevo:

─No me muevo al dormir ni tampoco ronco. No notarás que estoy ahí. Reshi, en serio no quiero dormir en el piso.

─Lo que tú en serio quieres es molestarme ─dijo Kvothe, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Bast acomodó su morral en el asiento de la silla y se apresuró a seguirlo─, si tanto te molesta pide un catre, quizás tengas suerte y quede uno.

─¿Para llenarme de piojos? No gracias.

Ya no le contestó Kvothe a Bast que si pensaba que los catres tenían animales seguramente la cama también los tendría. Regresaron a la estancia principal, buscaron una mesa para ambos y ordenaron la cena, que consistió en caldo de verduras y pan moreno; al caldo le faltaban especias mas el pan estaba delicioso.

Kvothe no pronunció ni una palabra mientras comían, de no ser por el agradable y jocoso ambiente de la taberna, Bast se habría puesto muy incómodo ante el siempre imponente silencio de Kvothe.

─¡Que toque!

─¡Sí, que toque!

Comenzaron a gritar varias personas.

De forma involuntaria, Kvothe alzó la vista con rapidez buscando entre la multitud al músico que aclamaban. Una apenada muchacha levantó las manos, como queriendo calmar a su público y sacó un laúd de una enorme maleta. Bast miró de reojo a Kvothe, analizando su reacción, creía que iba a retirarse al cuarto. Pero Kvothe permaneció en su lugar, prestándole toda su atención a la joven mujer que afinaba las cuerdas de su instrumento.

La chica del laúd era bonita, tenía la piel blanca y de apariencia tersa, su cabello castaño oscuro le llegaba por debajo de los hombros en suaves ondas, y al final de sus delicadas manos había largos dedos perfectos para la música. Bast hizo un gesto de desaprobación. Era guapa, aunque su rostro era infantil. Era un poco parecida a… Ah. Bast miró a Kvothe de reojo. La mujer le recordaba a Denna.

─Yo estoy muy cansado, ¿y tú? ─preguntó Bast, estirando los brazos hacia arriba, fingiendo un bostezo.

Kvothe se llevó un dedo a los labios pidiendo silencio.

─ _Anpauen_ , Reshi ─Bast suspiró.

La muchacha del laúd tocó “Calderero, Curtidor” como todos esperaban, “El hombre en la Luna”, y otras populares canciones de taberna. Todos aplaudieron de pie, uno que otro hombre ya pasado de copas hasta chifló. La chica, sonriente y sonrojada, agradeció a su público y rechazó las bebidas que querían invitarle.

─Falló algunos acordes ─por fin habló Kvothe─, pero en general estuvo bien.

─Me gustó la última canción, jamás la había escuchado antes.

─También fue nueva para mí.

Bast sabía que si le preguntaba a su maestro cómo se sentía, terminaría enojándose con él, por lo que se limitó a comentar más del imprevisto entretenimiento y la comida del lugar.

De regreso a la habitación, Kvothe puso candado a la puerta, después se sentó en la cama a descalzarse. Le arrojó una de las dos almohadas que había en la cama a Bast, y se acostó bocarriba con ambas manos debajo de la cabeza. Kvothe dio las buenas noches a Bast y cerró los ojos.

─Buenas noches, Reshi.

Bast sopló para apagar la única vela que iluminaba tenuemente el cuarto. Luego, con la almohada todavía en sus brazos, se dirigió a la ventana abierta, apoyándose en el alfeizar.

Si en ese justo instante se prestaba atención, ayudándose con la luz de la luna, alguien con la mente abierta a ver las cosas como en realidad son, pudiera haber visto a Bast y darse cuenta que no era del todo humano. Habría sido suficiente con mirarle los pies con atención para notar que sus botas no eran lo que aparentaban. También podrían haberle visto directo a los ojos, primero se pensaría que se reflejaba en ellos el cielo estrellado, hasta caer en cuenta que ese brillo especial lo emitían los ojos mismos.

Maravillado con la peculiar silueta de su aprendiz, Kvothe lo contempló discretamente, manteniendo los ojos entrecerrados.

─ _Qué extraño ver la luz que alumbra a los mortales apagarse día a día_ … ─comenzó a entonar Bast en voz baja, se movía suavemente de un lado al otro al ritmo del viento que muy apenas soplaba.

─¿Qué cantas?

─¡Ah, Reshi! ─Bast se volteó dando un brinco─. Pensé que ya dormías.

─No. Aunque quiera, no paro de pensar en muchas cosas.

─Me imagino ─Bast asintió.

Kvothe levantó un poco la cabeza para liberar sus manos, que colocó ahora sobre su abdomen.

─Realmente no quieres dormir en el piso, ¿cierto?

Bast hizo un ademán con la mano.

─No me molesta.

─¿Entonces por qué no te acuestas? ─preguntó Kvothe tras un largo bostezo.

─Siempre espero a que estés dormido, Reshi. Así me aseguro que estás bien.

La respuesta de Bast lo tomó desprevenido, quitándole a Kvothe el habla durante un par de segundos.

─Qué desconsiderado soy ─sonrió Kvothe─, me dormiré enseguida.

Kvothe se acomodó apropiadamente bajo las colchas, dándole la espalda a Bast, doblando las rodillas un poco. Al cerrar los ojos, Kvothe veía y escuchaba su pasado, momentos buenos y malos. Podía sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, olía otra vez a pelo quemado, y escuchaba como un eco distante aquella risa burlona y siniestra. Sin embargo al mismo tiempo apreciaba en sus labios dulces bebidas con canela, percibía un perfume floral y delicado, y escuchaba una risa divina acompañada de acordes de laúd. Eligió no refugiarse en el Corazón de Piedra, pues sabía que esas cosas jamás las podría olvidar, y aunque no quisiera, por mucho que deseara lo contrario, tendría que aprender a vivir con ellas.

─Bast…

─Dime ─la voz de su estudiante sonaba lejana.

─Creo que sí hay espacio para ti.

─Me alegra que hayas recapacitado, Reshi.

Con confianza, Bast puso su almohada junto a la de Kvothe, y levantó la colcha para acostarse, adaptándose rápidamente al pequeño espacio que tenía. Su espalda y pies chocaban con los de Kvothe. El calor que emanaba del cuerpo de su maestro lo hacía sentir cómodo, no necesitó de mucho tiempo para que un agradable sopor lo invadiera.

Kvothe cerró los ojos, relajó el cuerpo y se puso a escuchar la tranquila respiración de Bast. Su mente lo dejó tranquilo durante unos minutos, no los suficientes para que el cansancio del día hiciera efecto, y pronto estaba pensando en lo que había hecho y en lo que era necesario hacer. El plan de viajar hasta el centro de la nada y permanecer ahí con un nombre y vida falsos no era muy bueno, pero era el único que tenía.

Kvothe se dio la vuelta en la cama, encontrándose con un par de ojos completamente azules. Los movimientos de Bast siempre eran tan graciosos y ligeros que ni cuenta se había dado.

─Reshi, tu problema es que piensas demasiado ─dijo Bast.

No parecía que Bast quisiera una respuesta, por lo que Kvothe se quedó callado, mirándolo a los ojos.

─Cuando los niños de mi pueblo no pueden dormir ─continuó─ sus padres tararean para ellos mientras les acarician en cabello y les piden que cuenten las estrellas, no con números sino con palabras: _Lana_. _Sama_. _Noche lunera_. _Sauce_. _Ventana_. _Luz de candela_. Siempre funciona. Siempre se duermen antes de terminar sus rimas.

Kvothe percibió algo en el ambiente, algo misterioso y mágico, supuso que se debía a Bast.

─Y al crecer tenemos otra solución para las noches sin sueño.

Bast elevó un poco su cabeza y la inclinó al momento de posar sus labios sobre los de Kvothe. Kvothe sintió su mente despejarse poco a poco. Para acelerar el proceso de sentirse bien, Kvothe apretó el cabello de su aprendiz y correspondió al beso de manera entusiasta.

A Bast no le importaba estar con un hombre o con una dama, que fueran hermosos y jóvenes era lo que buscaba. Entendía que a Kvothe sólo le iban las mujeres, por lo que estaba contento de que el pelirrojo no lo hubiera sacado de la cama llamándolo pervertido. Al contrario, Kvothe estaba decidido a participar. Pronto su maestro trataba de acomodarse encima de él, Bast lo dejó, abriendo sus piernas para hacerle espacio.

Kvothe apoyó sus antebrazos uno a cada lado de la cabeza de Bast. El rostro de su alumno mostraba una combinación de deseo y dulzura. Kvothe tenía tiempo de no sentirse tan ansioso ni tan excitado. Besó a Bast y pegó su cuerpo al de él tanto como era posible. Bast murmuró algunas palabras en un idioma que Kvothe no entendió.

Bast metió las manos bajo la camisa de Kvothe para acariciarle la espalda. Su maestro tenía muchas cicatrices, algunas apenas eran perceptibles, otras estaban tan marcadas que Bast se estremecía de sólo pensar qué las habría causado. Levantó las caderas para frotarse contra Kvothe.

No pudo evitar Kvothe que un gemido escapara de sus labios. Había permanecido con los ojos apretados, pero los abrió para mirar a Bast. Los ojos de Bast parecerían normales para casi cualquiera, pero él los veía como eran, azules, sin el característico color blanco que rodea el iris, y muy brillantes. Su cabello se esparcía en la desgastada almohada. Tenía algo de sudor en la frente. Y sus labios abiertos apenas para exhalar, le pedían que los besara. Kvothe así lo hizo.

Se movió frenéticamente sobre Bast, su ropa le quemaba la piel por la fricción. Ambos jadeaban y suspiraban. Cada que Kvothe besaba el cuello de Bast, éste se mordía los labios y apretaba las manos en su espalda, cosa que Kvothe disfrutó bastante.

Kvothe sabía que estaba muy cerca. Por lo que se movió tan rápido como pudo para terminar de una vez.

─Hmm… Denna… ─suspiró, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Bast.

¡Bast!

Su aprendiz lo empujó para salir de la cama.

─Perdona, no quise hacer algo así… ─trató de explicar. Jamás se había sentido tan avergonzado y tan incómodo.

Bast tenía la cara roja y lo miraba molesto. Se acomodó la ropa.

─Basta. Ya dejaste muy claro que es lo que en realidad querías.

Dicho esto, Bast salió de la habitación por la ventana. Perdiéndose de inmediato en la noche.

No supo Kvothe cuando se quedó dormido, pero cuando despertó encontró a Bast acostado en el piso, usando una almohada desgastada y una cobija áspera de lana.

 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en el prompt: Your OTP in the midst of heavy petting and one accidentally calls out someone else's name. 
> 
> Escribí esto en 2014 y hasta ahora decidí compartirlo.


End file.
